


How to Be a Hero

by Sansinger



Category: Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit magical girl inspired, Declarations Of Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay!Ryan, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Swords, lesbian!raquelle, pan!ken, pansexual!barbie, raquelle saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Ken discovers a mysterious wand in the basement, and with the help of some of his friends must fight a dark force with something unexpected!
Relationships: Ken Carson/Ryan
Kudos: 2





	How to Be a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian got me into this show and I can now never back down. Yay for gay!

“Barbie, where’s the decorations?”

“Check the basement, Ken!”

Ken got off his knees, having just checked every place in the house. Barbie was going to hold a special party for the anniversary of the house’s building (and I mean, why not?). Of course, that required some materials. Food, plates, extra chairs, and anything to freshen the space up. He headed down.

The floorboards creaked under him, making him jump. He continued down, grasping the railing tightly. The flicked the lights on, reaching the floor. Ken began digging through boxes, picking up the ones he needed and hauled them back upstairs to unpack. He pulled out vases and lights and red carpets, setting them all right beside him.

Then he struck something odd.

It was long, pink and white. It stretched to make a heart on top, in which a small golden crown was placed upon it. Inside the heart shape was a clear gem, perfectly shining in a rainbow light when the sunlight hit it. It was pretty. But it wasn’t a decoration, so he left it on the table. 

It wasn’t until Barbie came by did he remember it.

“Oh hey Ken! Did you just get this?”

Ken ran to meet Barbie, shaking his head no. “I have no clue what it could be.”

“Huh, how odd…”

Ding!

“Ah, Ryan and Raquelle are here!”

Barbie ran to greet the two at the door. Raquelle walked in on her fancy heels, Ryan carrying in bags and bags of the catering.

“Welcome along!” Barbie greeted. “It’s amazing to have you help.”

“You’re very welcome dear,” Raquelle commented. “It’s a pleasure to have me, the honorable Raaaquelle, help you plan this party!”

She walked by, Ryan dropping everything he was carrying. 

“What’s this?”

Raquelle poked the wand, picking it up to look at the design.

“We don’t know,” Ken said. “But it’s cool, right?”

“And beautiful!”

Raquelle twirled around with it, laughing and laughing as she imagined herself as a witch, pointing the wand at Barbie.

It then shot out a pink-and-white laser.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

\---

Thump!

Suddenly, everything changed. This wasn’t the house! This was a big crater in the middle of a field on a sunny day! Everyone shook their head, pulling themselves out of the ground. 

“Barbie!” Ken cried. “Your outfit….it looks...amazing?”

Barbie looked down, noticing her outfit had changed entirely. It had a long skirt, down past her knees. It was in a striped pattern of pink, yellow, and blue. She had long pink gloves, her leggings turned yellow. On her neck was- completing the pattern- a blue gem necklace. Ken had a similar outfit- blue shirt, yellow and pink pants. Ryan was decked in green and blue, Raquelle in a fancy array of layer skirts colored in orange and pink. 

“Eek! My manicure got changed!”

“You’ll be fine, Raquelle. We need to find out where we are,” Barbie said. “Where’s the wand?”

Ken picked the wand up off the ground, holding it high.

“Phew-”

“There it is!”

The crew looked up to see someone floating above them. They had a flowing, torn black cape surrounding them. Before anyone knew it, the wand was snatched.

“Thanks, kids! I was looking for this! Now I can take over the world! Muahahaha~”

In a poof of dust, they vanished.

“That’s just cartoonish,” Ryan commented. 

_And why is Ken so damn hot in pink-_

"We need to stop them before they get away!" Barbie cried. "That wand might be our only way out!"

Everyone nodded.

"But where will we find them? They ran away!" Ken asked.

Suddenly, a big pillar of white light shot up from a distance.

"... probably that way."

The group began running in that direction, only slowed down by the reluctance of Raquelle.

"I really like these boots!" She complained. "Don't make me ruin them."

Slow on time, they kept running. The wind tried to push them back, the terrain hilly and steep. Besides, Raquelle did have a point…

When they came close to the light, they ducked behind a wall of trees. Barbie peeked out, seeing this mysterious villain with the wand before them. The light they had seen was emitting from it, tightly grasped. They didn't seem to be doing anything. Just….standing. It was a being with no real shape, just a cloud of shadow surrounded by that cape. It wasn't human. And it wasn't up to any good.

"Guys!" Raquelle quietly exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

She fumbled with her belt, pulling out a small but sturdy steel sword. The handle was wrapped in cold leather, its blade peak sharp. Perfect!

"If we can get me to that...thing, we can stab it and get the wand back."

"How would we do that?" Ken asked. "By being quiet?"

\--

Raquelle was quietly tiptoeing behind the being, sword close to her chest. She breathed heavily, focused. She had to get this right, else she would be caught and the whole plan would fall apart. 

_Crunch_

.. _.uh oh_

The villain looked behind, spotting Raquelle immediately. She took off screaming, abandoning all sense of mission back into the tree wall. Ken and Ryan ran out to see, Barbie running in front of them, pulling out a small device.

“Laser!”

A rainbow laser shot out. The creature dodged, letting the laser reflect off a rock….

And it hit Ken.

Barbie and Ryan were in shock! They got to the ground, the figure not even seeming to care anymore.

“Ken! Ken! Can you hear us?!”

Ken groaned, his body physically unscratched but clearly affected by something.

“This is bad…” Barbie muttered.

Ryan let out a cry. “Not Ken! I liked Ken! He was such an amazing friend! Always hanging out with me, always being there for everyone!”

Barbie rested her hand on his shoulder, Ryan closing his eyes tightly.

“I….”

…

“I even loved him…”

A howl shrieked out. The two turned around, faced with the being staring at them. It ran at them at uncontrollable speeds, making them jump and begin to run away.

SCREET-

Crash!

Dead silence.

Barbie and Ryan turned around. Ken was getting up, still groaning but doing better. Raquelle was a few yards away, arms stretched out as if she had just thrown a large object. Her sword was buried deep into the being, now lying motionless on the ground. 

“I...I did it!” Raquelle cried. “I slayed it!”

Everyone ran into a big group hug, all just happy to be fine again. After a few minutes, Barbie walked away to fetch the wand.

“Let’s go home, gang!”

\---

Seemingly nothing had changed. The wand was gone, everyone was back in their clothes, and back safely in the house. Everyone took a collective sigh of relief. The door bell then rang.

“Theresea!”

Barbie ran to the door, welcoming Theresa in. Nobody would tell her about what just happened. 

“So, Ryan, what did you say to me earlier?”

“Oh, I love you.”

“Awww thanks...wait, what?”


End file.
